Pleasing Percy
by The Winter Wizard
Summary: After the Titan war, Percabeth didn't happen as Percy hoped and the most unexpected person, um god, is there to comfort him. So unexpected that not even the god himself anticipated it! Not that he and Percy minded the next morning. AU, Slash, Mature


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Percy Jackson.

**WARNING:** I got tired of the same old Percabeth (although I do like the pairing) and so I decided to try something new for a change. As a result, we get this very smutty, slashy lemon. Do take note that this is purely for fun and not to be taken seriously so please don't flame! As a warning in case of squeamish readers (no offence), there is EXTREME smut/lemons, etc, along with harsh/foul/bad language and the mentions of alcohol consumption. Hopefully, this won't be too painful to read as I really tried my best to make this unique and original. So for all slash readers, here is my latest humble offering to the fandom!

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Percy Jackson stumbled into his darkened cabin. He was a wreck. His jet black hair was matted and tangled. His whole body was drenched in sweat. His orange Camp Half-blood t-shirt was ripped and tattered, stained with blood and grime as if from fighting. He was panting heavily and his sea-green eyes were glazed as if either weary or drunk. Unfortunately, it was the latter one. Percy reeked of alcohol and could hardly stand up because he had consumed so much beer.

Being a demigod with dyslexia and AAHD, that usually wasn't such a good idea. However, Percy was far too depressed and angst-ridden to care at the moment. It was odd for instead of celebrating like the rest of the demigods he had gone to a mortal bar and downed away his sorrows in a number of cold glasses of beer. He felt completely wasted now and his head throbbed in pain. Clutching his forehead, he stumbled to his bed where he wanted to pass out only to see the last person he ever expected to see in his cabin after midnight.

"Ares?" Percy spat out incredulously, his voice slurred. "What the mother fucking shit do you think you're doing here, you freaking son of a bitch!"

Ares, for his part, simply sat there open-mouthed and dumbfounded. The god of war knew that the Jackson sea brat was reckless and crazy most of the time, but he was never this foolish. Something bad must have happened to him in order to cause him to stoop so low.

"Actually, I came to congratulate you on your victory, oh mighty warrior!" Ares said mockingly, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "But if you want it that way..."

"Victory?" Percy asked in disbelief, still cradling his throbbing head. "_Victory_? Demigods _died _in the war and most of Olympus was laid to ruin. If that isn't bad enough, that bastard Luke somehow manages to survive and Annabeth just goes waltzing off with him! Now he's hailed as the Hero of Olympus for defeating Kronos and everyone freaking forgets about me! So I ask you again _victory?_ Take your fucking victory and shove it up your arse!"

Ares eyes narrowed at the outburst from Percy but the demigod failed to notice as his eyes were screwed tight from pain. His breathing was ragged and he finally collapsed, sinking against the wall breathing hard. For some bizarre reason, the sight stirred up something within Ares. The god of war had lead a long and bloody history. He had slept with many women, men too.

But he had never actually _cared _about the pathetic mortals. However, the Jackson brat somehow managed to pull some sympathy for him and Ares marvelled at the fact. He had actually come here to torment Jackson and get revenge for defeating him on the beach at the sea brat's first quest, but now he actually felt _pity_ for the godling.

Heaving a sigh, Ares pulled himself up off Percy's bed and trudged over to where the miserable demigod lay curled up in the corner of the room. Ares' heart twisted when pitiful sobs emitted from Percy. It was an awful sight, to see the true Hero of Olympus like a kicked puppy. Knowing that Poseidon would never forgive him if he didn't help his son when he well could have and should have, Ares waved his hand and made a flask of ambrosia, the nectar of the gods, appear in midair.

Gritting his teeth, he knelt down beside Percy and gently removed the demigod's hands from his face. Percy flinched as the god of war's rough and callous hands gripped his own but relaxed and allowed the contact. His bloodshot eyes stared directly into Ares' own, sending chills down the god's spine as tears trickled down Percy's cheeks unashamedly. For a moment, no one spoke and Percy merely stared at Ares with a deadpanned expression.

"Why, Ares?" Percy asked in a hollow voice. "Why does it always have to happen to _me?_ I gave up fucking godhood for the bitch!"

"You're not thinking right," Ares sighed. "Here take this, the ambrosia will take away your hangover and should clear your head some."

Percy stared hauntingly at Ares, making him squirm, but the Son of Neptune took the ambrosia and swallowed it down in one gulp. His face paled momentarily as the liquid of the gods healed his body but then colour returned to his cheeks. He blushed furiously for a moment and Ares was surprised to actually feel _awkward_ being this close to the boy.

But nothing could shock him further then when Percy tossed the empty flask aside and grabbed Ares to him wrapping his arms around him in a tight embrace. Ares whole body froze with shock and disbelief as Percy's arms snaked around his waist, practically clinging onto him for dear life. Percy stunned him further by burying his face into the god's neck and shoulder and sobbing softly.

"Stay with me?" Percy pleaded.

The boy sounded so plaintive and desperate for companionship that Ares felt he had no other choice but to comply and so he did. It was most peculiar, the god puzzled as he encircled his arms awkwardly around Percy's waist. Ares had actually come here to taunt Percy and maybe pull a prank on him. Percy and Ares hadn't had the best of histories and they argued more often than not, ever since Ares tricked Percy into getting his shield for him.

But Percy had proven himself a worthy companion ever since by going on adventures that would make even the god of war proud. It's not like Ares admired Percy or anything of the sort. They weren't the best of pals now, but Ares found a begrudging respect in another fellow warrior that he could not find himself to feel for any of the gods or goddesses. While he had demigod lovers from time to time, no demigod had stirred up these emotions within him like Percy did now.

Normally, Ares would feel ashamed and embarrassed at this close contact with the Son of Neptune who was one of his prime nemeses amongst demigods, but now he shrugged off that animosity. Percy needed a shoulder to cry on and Ares decided that for the time being they would have a temporary truce. Ares could always tease Percy about it afterwards, but for the moment the Son of Neptune needed him now in a way that Percy needed no one else.

"Thank you," Percy's voice was barely audible startling Ares out of his reverie.

"No worries," Ares chuckled, rubbing his back soothingly. "My pleasure. But let's get more comfortable, eh?"

Percy hesitated before nodding in agreement. No questions were needed as Ares picked up Percy lightly in his arms bridal style and carried him swiftly over to the bed. Feeling a light flutter in his stomach, Ares laid Percy gently on the bed and crawled onto it next to him. Breathing deeply, he let his body relax whilst he rolled over onto his side pulling Percy tightly towards him. The demigod did not resist and even seemed to mould into his embrace.

Ares' heart skipped a beat as their bodies pressed tightly against each other, his lower region stirring with excitement. Ares frowned thoughtfully. Now was not the time for those thoughts. Ares could have any mortal so he should not take advantage of Persues. The boy had it bad enough and he would not want to wake up the next morning in bed with his nemesis after a drunken night. It would only make things worse between them. Or would it?

With bated breath, Ares licked his lips and gazed down silently at Percy. Percy's eyes were downcast demurely and he looked almost submissive in the god of war's embrace. Ares used his powers to make sure that no one heard them or would disturb them should things get noisy. Taking a deep breath, he bent his head down and planted a kiss on Percy's forehead to see how the demigod would react. To his relief and excitement, the demigod only clung tighter towards him burying his face into his neck planting his lips on the god's neck in the process.

Ares smirked in the darkness and murmured a spell to light up the cabin with a soft, candle-like light although no lamps or candles were lit. Kissing Percy's forehead again, Ares kissed Percy's nose and then each of his cheeks. Percy moaned into his neck and pressed his groin tighter into Ares', if that was at all possible. Unable to resist any longer, Ares crashed his lips to Percy's and kissed him roughly. Rolling over so that Ares laid on top of Percy, the god of war forced the demigod's lips open with his own and thrust his tongue into Percy's throat.

Percy took it gladly moaning against his lips. His eyes sparkled with joy and Ares own had a glazed look within them. Ares kissed Percy fervently, worshiping his tongue with his own. When he finally pulled back to let the demigod breath, Percy's lips were swollen and bruised. His cheeks were flushed and he smiled at Ares coyly and invitingly. The sight was so wildly exotic, both of them being males that Ares felt himself get hard just at the mere image.

Percy looked so beautiful to Ares and even though the god of war was older than him, he would make a good lover. Ares smirked at Percy and flicked his finger. Using his god powers, their clothes vanished only to reappear strewn all over the floor of the cabin tangled up in a very messy and suggestive heap. Percy didn't seem to care. Rather, he licked his lips seductively. Eyes gleaming, Percy grasped Ares hand and guided his forefinger into his mouth.

Ares moaned softly as Percy sucked on it like a cock. Ares flicked his finger around the wet insides of Percy's mouth, lightly stroking Percy's tongue. Horny beyond imagining, he pulled his now wet finger from Percy's mouth and kissed him roughly before pulling back sharply leaving Percy with a dazed, but blissful expression. Percy shuddered and moaned as Ares trailed kisses down his face, neck, and along his shoulders. Straddling Percy's waist, Ares moved his kissed downwards until he reached Percy's nipple.

Rubbing Percy's right nipple with the two fingers of one hand, Ares suckled tenderly on Percy's other nipple eliciting a gasp of pleasure from the demigod. A rigid cock pressing against Ares' arse told the god of war that the demigod before him in all his naked glory was literally begging for release. Grinning, he reluctantly parted from Percy's nipple and returned to his journey southward while still caressing his northern peaks. Percy's moans were music to the god's ears as he brushed his lips along the demigod's stomach, lightly grazing them with his teeth.

"Please," Percy whimpered. "Please!"

"Please, what?" Ares questioned huskily, hardly able to contained himself as he caressed Percy's stomach with his lips while holding his waist and rubbing his nipples with his hands.

"Suck me," Percy begged shamefully. "I need to cum."

Percy's voice was the ghost of a whisper and ragged, but the god heard his prayers and needed no further prompting.

"My wish is your command," He whispered seductively.

Percy groaned and clenched his bed sheets as Ares continued southward. With one last final lick of Percy's stomach, Ares crawled further backwards and sat on Percy's legs. Curling his fingers around Percy's cock, Ares shuddered as he stroked Percy's stiff member up and down. He stroked it slowly at first but moved faster as Percy's please grew louder and more desperate.

Wanting to taste the boy's manhood before he came, Ares stooped low and planted his lips tenderly on Percy's cockhead. Percy yelped at the contact and Ares gave a throaty chuckle.

"Never had a blowjob before, eh?" He crooned softly.

Percy shook his head, clenching his jaw.

"Please," He whispered. "I need..."

"You need what?" Ares demanded, stroking Percy's cock up and down.

"I need you," Percy whispered tremulously.

"What do you need me for?" Ares pressed, enjoying this teasing banter.

"To suck me," Percy said quietly, his cheeks bright red and his eyes low.

"To suck what?" Ares questioned, arching an eyebrow.

"To suck my cock!" Percy cried out in pleasure and frustration as Ares quickened the beat.

"Gladly," Ares chuckled. "That's all I wanted to hear, punk."

Satisfied, Ares leaned down again and licked Percy's bulging cock a few times before taking the whole thing into his mouth. Normally, he wouldn't be able to deep-throat a guy especially since he hadn't had gay sex in ages. But that was one of the perks of being a god so Ares was able to take the full length of Percy's cock into his mouth.

Another benefit of his godly powers was that he was able to manipulate the duration of Percy's hardness. Normally, the demigod would have cum ages ago but Ares had lengthened the time to suit his benefit. He wasn't usually so manipulative but it was a win-win situation for both of them, although not as much for Percy's who was writhing and moaning as he tossed and turned in pleasure.

"Please," Percy whimpered, groping through Ares' hair. "Let me cum, I need to cum."

_What makes you think I'm stopping you?_ Ares asked telepathically, his thoughts projected like words so that he could focus on Percy's beautiful cock.

"You're a fucking god, damn it!" Percy growled, although it came out slightly high-pitched. "Just let me go, you're torturing me!"

_Never knew pleasure like this could be classified as torture,_ Ares drawled.

He so loved teasing the punk.

"Please, let me cum," Percy gasped in a strangled voice. "I'll do anything for you."

_Anything?_ Ares asked, glee evident in his voice. _Anything?_

"Yes!" Percy cried out. "Anything, I swear on the River Styx that I will do whatever you wish if you let me cum."

Thunder rattled the windows as the vow was made and Ares vowed to make the Son of Neptune regret his oath in the morning. Then again, he could use the oath to his advantage. Yes, revenge would be sweet!

_Very well,_ Ares laughed throatily. _Your wish is my command after all._

Percy screamed in pleasure as Ares released him from the spell and the god of war was inwardly thankful for the privacy spell he quickly cast. He never expected to give Percy head but felt more proud of himself then ever when Percy's hot cum splashed into his throat. A normal man would have gagged under the sudden pressure but Ares was a god, so he could enjoy these things.

He sighed dreamily as Percy's cock juice flooded through him, tasting ten times better than ambrosia ever could. He was hornier then ever and hadn't been satisfied yet so he knew what he'd have to do next to the Son of Neptune who was currently lying limp, but very much alive. His eyes were glazed but he was beaming up at Ares. Collapsing onto Percy, Ares wrapped his arms tightly about him and kissed those succulent lips.

Percy moaned against them and literally ate his face out, while Ares responded in kind fucking his mouth with his tongue. Wanting to get some personal satisfaction, Ares reluctantly parted from Percy stroking his lips tenderly with his thumb. Percy simply lay there, staring lovingly into the gods eyes.

"Go ahead," The demigod surprised Ares by saying. "Fuck me!"

"What?" Ares gasped.

"You heard me," Percy whispered into the god's ear, while squeezing his arse cheek. "Stab my arsehole with your hard cock. _Fuck_ me. Or aren't you man enough to do so?"

"You little minx!" Ares growled, and turned Percy over onto his belly forcefully but careful not to hurt him lest he risk Poseidon's wrath.

Casting a spell to lessen the pain Percy's virgin arse would feel for his first time ever, Ares worshiped Percy's neck while getting him warmed up – literally. Percy moaned and thrust his hips into the air as Ares spooned into Percy, humping his hard and bulging cock in between Percy's thighs and rubbing them gently over Percy's arse-hole. Percy froze but the god held Percy gently whispering sweet nothings into his ear eliciting a sigh from the demigod.

Time seemed to slow and everything seemed to blur around the two beings as Ares knew that now was the time. Percy winced and flinched as Ares pulled his legs up kneeling slightly and lower his cock into Percy's arse-hole. Percy's whole body was tense as the god hovered above his anus, but with another whisper of magic Percy sighed in relief and Ares penetrated him. Percy's eyes were screwed shut for not even godly magic could erase all the pain that he felt.

His arse felt like it was on fire and his stomach lurched within him as Ares cock plunged into the most private place of his body, one of them anyways. The other one awoke out of its slumber, excited by the erotic contact. Ares moaned as he entered Percy and tried to take it slow. Eventually, the pain lessened as the god magic took effect. Percy gasped as the last of the pain vanished and the stabbing sensation was replaced by such a feeling of bliss that he had never felt before.

It was ten times better then when Annabeth kissed him! _Heck,_ he had even forgotten how her lips felt on his that time in the volcano while on their quest to save the world from the giant. Ares lips were all he wanted, but he was more desperate for the cocks hot and hard cock that now ravaged his behind. Percy groaned and whimpered as Ares moved up and down faster and faster, pounding into him hard and fierce. Ares threw his head back and cried out as pleasure took him.

Because of the hot fuck, he couldn't hold the manipulative spell on his cock for very much longer. After a short while, he came filling Percy's butt hole with his godly seed making Percy scream in joy as he reached orgasm. Exhausted but content, Ares reluctantly pulled himself out of Percy's wet arse and rolled over so that he lay on his back. Groaning, he pulled Percy on top of him and the demigod moved willingly, resting his head tenderly on Ares' chest and caressing it idly.

"Hey, Ares," Percy whispered, glancing up lazily at the god of war.

"Uh, huh," Ares asked, running a hand through Percy's messy black hair.

"I'm kind of hard now," Percy mumbled, blushing furiously.

Ares smiled widely.

"And?" He asked innocently, although he knew full well where Percy was going with this.

"I was kind of wondering," Percy stammered, glancing down shamefully.

"If you could fuck my arse?" Ares chuckled.

"Yeah," Percy croaked, shivering at the god's words.

"Fine," Ares said in a long-suffering tone, feigning boredom. "But on one condition."

"Yes?" Percy asked hesitantly.

"That you kiss me first," Ares said. "And promise to be the only one to do so."

Percy's eyes widened when he realised what the god was implying and Ares grinned down at him, caressing Percy's cheek.

"You mean?" Percy asked. "You want me to be?"

"My boyfriend?" Ares drawled easily. "Why not? I mean, you defeated Kronos himself so bedding the god of war shouldn't be too hard, eh?"

Percy blushed the special emphasis on the last word and Ares' grin widened.

"Well, are you gonna kiss me or not?" Said god of war demanded.

Percy smiled shyly and reached up to ravish Ares' lips with his own, his hand curiously fingering Ares' cum-covered arse.

"Just a sec, punk," Ares said as Percy was about to mount him.

"What?" Percy asked worriedly.

Ares chuckled.

"Don't worry," He grinned. "I'm only going to have to recast the silencing spells is all."

Percy got a smile of his own when he realised what his new boyfriend meant.

**The End**

**A/N:** Okay, I never meant this to get so long and I hope it wasn't too painful to read. I realise it is probably horribly cliché and redundant but I had fun writing it and kind of liked the ending. I don't think I'll write more of this unless a lot of people like it, but it has sparked several other ideas for different pairings where Percabeth doesn't work out after the war. Some are slash but most aren't.

Well, that's about all for now but stay tuned in case I write more fanfics of this nature or post a future update. As you can imagine, this takes place after _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ and totally ignores _The Heroes of Olympus_ for smutty reasons. In case anyone's wondering, I'll briefly explain what happened to Percabeth. Basically, Luke somehow survived the destruction of Kronos and said that it was his love for Annabeth that kept him alive.

As a result, he was pardoned and hailed as the Hero of Olympus. Everyone forgot about Percy Jackson and Annabeth was perfectly happy to be united with her first crush who finally had feelings for her. Of course, we all know that Percy was the true hero because he gave Luke/Kronos the sword with which to defeat the Titan.

But enough said! Sorry about all that as I tend to ramble but I didn't want to leave any unanswered questions. I know a pairing such as this might be unlikely but I got kind of tired of the same old Percabeth so I decided to try something new. If you felt the same way, do leave a review as any advice, suggestions, and feedback you might have in store for me would be greatly appreciated.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
